


A Series of Taang

by seward907



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seward907/pseuds/seward907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of oneshots that depict Aang and Toph's relationship. Usually short and but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Look

“Just do it already!” I said harshly. 

Aang was behind me, my long hair in his hands. “Are you sure Toph? It must have taken forever to grow it all out.” He said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. I have had too much of the nonsense my long hair causes me. For goodness sakes, I couldn’t even see my hair let alone do it by myself. Long hair was a necessity with my parents. ‘A ladies hair is her pride and joy’ according to my maid. The only leniency I was allowed was to pile it atop my head each day except for special occasions.

Being on the road with my new friends freed me of the rules my parents placed in my life. I wanted to start anew, and fresh. I might as well do away with it. Keeping it there was like have an ever present weight on my head. 

And yet sometimes, it reminded me of when my mother used to brush it. I remembered the sound of her voice as she talked and brushed my hair and then twisted it and pinned it together. I remembered her telling me I was beautiful and it was a shame that I couldn’t see it.

But I didn’t want to remember that. It hurt too much because it ended up that she really didn’t trust me at all. 

So that brings me here, early in the morning before the water tribe siblings wake up. I waited until morning to ask, because he was the only reasonable choice. Sokka would make a mess of cutting my hair. And quite frankly I’m getting annoyed with Katara. She wouldn’t want to cut my hair because it is so ‘pretty’ and ‘soft’. Her motherly demands remind me of home and I don’t want to think of home at this instant. So that leads me to waking Aang up before the sun rises. 

I have learned to tell when morning approaches. It’s all about waiting for the beginnings of the bird songs, and the rustling of the forest creatures. The most reliable way it to make sure you don’t feel the sun on your skin which I associate with that warm feeling that suddenly blossoms across my bare arms although, that won’t tell you when the sun comes up. So as soon as the birds started their morning song, I had woken up Aang not so gently, and dragged him to a small hill covered in grass just out of sight from our camp.

“You’re bald so you have no idea how much this annoys me.” I retorted. Aang gripped, and re-gripped the knife in his hand, unsure of himself. I sighed, blowing away a strand from my nose. “It’s just hair.”

He pulled my hair a bit tighter, but then ended up running his fingers through it, letting it fall down again. “It’s pretty though.” He said letting out a yawn.

My hand went up to my cheek, to cover the foolish blush I felt appear there. “I’m not asking you to shave it off. Just cut off the bulk.” I said in a gentler voice. 

He gathered it again, tugging the locks into his single hand. “If you don’t like it, you can’t blame me.” were his last words before I sensed the knife slice through my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut last second, but opened them before he could see. 

Slowly, my hands reached back to where my now chin-length hair was, and I ran my fingers through it only to find it to come to a sudden stop. It felt so different, but oddly freeing. I shook my head and felt the newly cut ends hit my face.

“Do you like it?” Aang asked.

“Yes, thanks Aang.” I told him, but as an afterthought I added, “Do you?” I placed my hand flat on the ground, making sure I caught the sound of his heart beat before he answered.

He took his sweet time too. He ruffled my hair, walked around me, fingers brushing aside my bangs. I stopped myself from flinching away when his fingers touched my face. He had done a full circle before kneeling in front of me.

“I think I did a pretty good job.” He said, with a touch of humor in his voice. I took a swing at him but apparently he expected it. He caught my fist and pulled me forward, sending me tumbling down the hill. I let out an ashamedly girly squeal and caught his leg in my grasp. We both ended up falling down the hill for quite a ways. I slowed to a stop and rolled onto my stomach, clothing covered in dirt. Aang landed in the same position across from me so we were face to face.

“I guess that was my fault.” he said laughing. I sighed dramatically and blew my bangs aside. He touched my hair again, like he couldn’t help himself. “Sorry.” He apologized quickly, snapping his hand away. “Your hair is pretty though.” 

I felt the ground for any leaps in his heart, any increased beats. I’m not sure why it mattered so much to me. I also can’t explain the wide smile that crossed my features when his heart continued on with its steady rhythm. “You’re full of it.” I said, before bringing myself to a standing position and taking off in the direction for the camp. I wasn’t much of a runner, but I challenged him any way. “Race you back!” I called out. 

I ended up winning but I knew he let me. If he was serious about it, he could have bended himself to the camp. But when he got back, he claimed that I was too fast and his was really tired because someone had to wake him up before dawn. I only shook my head in response before shutting myself into my rock tent. 

This new friendship that I have with Aang is a new experience to me. He gives me sincere compliments, and really means them. He is nice to me because he wants to be, not because he has too. I’m not sure where my life would have gone back home, all I know is that I made a heck of a good choice on following Aang. 

Fin


	2. The Art of Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki has an interesting theory about flirting and Toph doesn't like it.

“Faster!” Zuko yelled from the courtyard as the sound of flames licked the walls and ground. Aang picked up the pace, although a bit grudgingly, if Toph knew anything from Aang’s movements. Today, he was particularly slacking and his heart beat a bit slow. No, doubt a bit tired because of the lack of breakfast today. They were due for a quick trip to town. 

Toph sat to the side with the Kyoshi warrior Suki, the water bending master Katara, and the self proclaimed ‘Idea guy’ Sokka, as they watched this morning’s practice. Toph sat on her side, offering bits of criticism here and there, making sure ‘Sparky’ was getting it right while Katara threw in words of encouragement.

“Aang, don’t push yourself to much.” She said setting her coconut drink down on the step. “And Zuko, you shouldn’t push him so hard, he’s been training every single day on all four elements. I doubt even you have that stamina.” She called out, standing and bringing over the two fire bender’s drinks. 

Aang halted his activities and rushed to Katara’s side immediately talking the drink she offered and slurped it down, quite loudly.

“Katara you shouldn’t baby him! The comet is weeks away, and you’re suggesting we train him less?” Zuko said, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

“For your information, Zuko,” She said his name, annoyance creeping into her tone. “I was not suggesting we train him less, but train him without being a jerk about it!”

These two people had an odd liking to fighting each other. Each day they found at least something to argue to death, that wasn’t even worth arguing over. More than once it ended up in a duel between the two opposite elements. However most of the time it ended up being solved in ones favor. The rest of the day was spent with the other subtly trying to get back at the other. 

Later that day, the argument had turned out to be about whether or not Zuko should attend their trip to the market. Katara was trying to make the point that if someone wanted something, they should get it themselves with their share of their money. This way, everyone could efficiently get what they want. Zuko, on the other hand, insisted that it wasn’t necessary for the entire gang to go. ‘Too conspicuous’ he would say. Besides, he and Aang should still train while the sun was at its highest. This one was brought to an end by Suki, who tugged Katara to the market talking some sense to her on the way. Sometimes Suki was the only one with common sense among them.

When they came back, everything seemed fine. Food was restocked and torn clothes were replaced. It was only at dinnertime, that the chaos erupted. 

“You got me pink socks?” Zuko half shouted as he stormed into the dining area. 

Toph snickered into her hand. Although she didn’t know much about colors, she knew pink was the color of flowers that girls liked the most. It was the color a girl's cheeks turned when she was embarrassed. And it was the color that went ‘oh so well with her complexion’ according to her mother. Of all things girly, pink could definitely be classified as such.

“Oh I’m sorry. I wasn’t quite sure what you wanted since you weren’t there to specify.” Came Katara’s devious reply.

“I—I can’t believe you would sink this low!” Zuko shook his head, trying to regain his composure. Katara triumphantly took a bit out of her fish dinner and stuck it into her mouth in reply. Suki held her head in her hands while Sokka sat beside her watching their exchange curiously. Aang sat next to Toph, his body attentive to their conversation.

Zuko promptly reached with his chopstick to pick up his morsel of food and stuck it into his mouth, and he spat it out almost as fast.

“What is this?” He asked before taking his water and gulping it down.

Katara smiled and couldn’t resist the laugh that burst forth from her. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted for dinner so I just got you what I would normally eat—seafood.” She said between giggles.

Zuko clenched his fists in anger and stood up swiftly, chair sliding to the back of the wall. He stormed out of the room without another word. Katara took a sip of water before continuing with her dinner, seemingly unaware of the looks she was receiving from the rest of the group.

“Was that necessary?” Aang asked, breaking the silence.

“Katara, that was messed up.” Sokka said before shoving the rest of his fish into his mouth.

Katara swallowed and then set her eating utensils down. “I suppose he brings out the worst in me.” She admitted sheepishly, realizing her faults. 

After a few more seconds of staring, Toph spoke up. “Even I know you have to apologize sweetness. Or should I say bitterness?” 

Toph smiled, while Sokka slapped his hand on the table. “Haha! That’s a good one!” He said, although his laughter was halted by a slap on the shoulder from Suki.

Katara sighed before standing up and following the disgruntled Fire Bender she seemed to have a knack for angering.

“Their flirting is hilarious.” Suki offered up to the silent dinner party.

Sokka spat out the liquid he was drinking and coughed. “My sister and the Fire Nation Prince?” He said, staring at his girl friend in disbelief. He shook his head. “When pigs fly.”

“Actually…” Toph began to refer to her family crest, the flying boar, but Sokka began his protests anew.

“They never get along. Even after she forgave him!” He said as if it was as simple as that.

“No offense Suki, but it doesn’t exactly seem like they’re ‘buddy buddy’” Toph kicked in, now interested in this conversations turn.

“Don’t you guys know anything?” Suki said looking at all the lost faces looking at her like she was the crazy one. “When someone likes another someone, they hurt each other. Nothing serious of course, but enough to get their attention. You know?” She said.

 

“How does hurting someone let them know you like them?” Aang piped up from his corner of the table. “That makes no sense.”

“You see, that’s why they think they’re so clever,” Suki continues. “They think it’s the perfect way to get that person to notice them anytime they want without seeming like a creepy person who has a huge crush on you! You remember right Sokka? I kicked your butt.” Suki said smugly kissing him on the cheek.

“That’s not surprising.” Toph said concealing her growing tension. She was getting a bit nervous about this conversation...

“Anyway, neither of them can resist the opportunity to bother the other because the other always gives them a big reaction. At least, that’s how I see it.” Suki said. 

“I don’t like it.” Sokka grumbled under his breath as Suki held his hand.

There was a silence at the table before Toph got up, hoping her bangs hid her face well enough. “I’m going to bed. I’m beat. Earth bending—takes a lot out of you, you know?” She said before taking her leave. 

Suki’s explanation for Katara’s actions was making too much sense and no sense at all! At least to Toph. Katara’s behavior around Zuko, her poking and prodding at all the places she knew that angered him… it just related too much to how Toph acted.

The way she knew to get on this one boy’s nerve… how to make him work hard, how to make him angry. She could do all of that, with just a bit poking and prodding on her part. This realization was a bit much. 

Because she was not flirting with him. Especially not him. 

She lifted her bangs up, before letting them rest in front of her face again. Sleep, she thought. Sleep would make this problem go away.

The next day, Toph awoke close to noon. Everyone was already up, and walking about. She yawned and replaced her headband into its usual spot on her head and made her way to the courtyard were the rest of the gang was observing the ending of Aang’s fire bending lessons.

Aang and Zuko moved in synch, power in their strides. Toph noticed Fire bending involved a lot more kicking and punching than any other element did. It required a lot of power.

She settled down next to Suki and leaned back on the step.

“Glad to see you’re up.” Suki greeted her.

“Yes, I am glad you are thankful that I have decided to grace you with my presence.” She replied with a smile.

“What a wonderful gift.” She replies sarcastically. “What was with the hasty retreat last night?” Suki asked scooting closer to Toph. 

Toph tentatively scooted away from the Kyoshi warrior and replied “I was tired.”

“So it didn’t have anything to do with my remark on Zuko and Katara?” She said a bit loudly, but also a bit disappointedly. 

This earned her a splash in the face from a disgruntled water bender who hastily got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Suki rubbed the water away with a small smile.

“Nothing at all.” Toph said amused with Katara’s stubbornness, but not liking Suki’s perceptiveness. Suki just looked at the blind girl curiously before Zuko called a halt to their training.

“Good job Aang.” Zuko said, walking over to the fountain. He sat down and cupped his hands and filled them with water before splashing himself on the face, trying to cool down. “You have half an hour before you train with Toph.”

Aang sighed in relief and took off towards the barn where Appa lay in wait for feeding with Momo. Zuko took his shirt, and strode into the kitchen where Toph knew Katara was doing the dishes that exact moment. She couldn’t suppress her laughter. 

“Well Sokka and I are going to go on a walk. I’ll see you after training?” Suki said. Toph didn’t even get to answer, before Sokka had pulled Suki up, and strode out of the fire bending practice place. 

Toph was alone in the courtyard. She took a deep breath and got off of the stairs before making her way to the barn. Aang didn’t need an entire half hour of rest in Toph’s opinion, but before she called him out she hesitated, thinking about what Suki said last night. No, Toph wouldn’t bother Aang until his break time was over.

She sat down on a rock, listening to the earth. Aang was sitting near Appa, Momo on his shoulder. He just sat there with his animals, happy as ever probably chatting to them as if they understood. Toph smiled at them, the last of the Air bending culture.

Before she knew it, the half hour had gone by and she grudgingly got up from her comfy spot to drag Aang to lessons. 

They began as usual: with a sparring session. This was, in Toph’s opinion, the best way to train. You can’t simply sit and learn how to earthbend. You had to be active and actively train. 

Aang was getting good. He used to try really hard, and didn’t get half the moves. But now, he was finally getting it. He didn’t run away from Toph’s attacks but instead, withstood them and returned with attacks of his own. He was getting stronger and better, and Toph was proud.

“Come on Toph, is that all you got?” He taunted across the field. Toph grinned savagely and trapped his feat with stone and charged forward, but instead of trying to break free of it, he disappeared underground. 

Toph stopped in her pursuit, tracking him as he tunneled beneath her. When he began to reach the surface again, she stood ready. She would beat him here. He couldn’t surprise her with a move like this. Tunneling while efficient of dodging attacks, took time. 

As she sensed him about to break the surface, she stomped the ground, raising a rock behind her, completely ready to knock him down. Just as she was about to send it forward to greet Aang’s entrance to the world again, she hesitated, briefly recalling Suki’s words about hurting people and flirting and all the other nonsense about Katara and Zuko that muddled her brain. This hesitation proved disastrous, and Aang successfully broke the surface and sent a column of rock into her side, knocking her down.

Toph took the hit and skidded across the ground, the rough gravel scratching her as she went. She gasped in pain and cursed only to find that she couldn’t breathe very well. She assumed that her breath got knock out. She reached and clutched her side where the rock hit her and knew it would bruise if she didn’t get to Katara soon.

She was so busy trying to regain her breath, she hadn’t heard Aang’s cry of alarm and suddenly he was there. “Are you okay Toph? I’m so sorry, so very sorry.” He apologized profusely. Toph could sense the frantic jumps in his heartbeat even through her pain. “You usually block everything perfectly! I mean—I just didn’t expect… your bleeding. Toph you’re bleeding.” His hands grabbed hers gently and examined them. 

Her arm had scrapped the gravel pretty harshly and she was sure that was the source of the blood. She rolled her eyes. “Just a scratch.” she said, voice strained. She coughed. “I’m okay.” She tried to get up but only managed in sitting. She clutched her side again. She almost felt like throwing up. Almost. She definitely wasn’t going to throw up in front of Aang.

“Does your side hurt?” Aang asked her. She nodded. He paced around for a few second before returning next to her on the ground. “Toph,” He said in a soothing and calm voice. “I’m going to pick you up, like I did when your feet were burned then I’m going to walk back to the house, okay?” Toph grimaced, but reluctantly nodded. She didn’t think she could walk.

He threaded his arms under her legs and her arm and lifted her gently off the ground. She couldn’t help but let a tiny moan of displeasure out and he quickly apologized before setting off in the direction of the house. She looped her arms around his neck, and shut her sightless eyes as they made their way back. She secretly missed being carried around everywhere like when her feet were burned.

There was much ado about her injury once they returned and Katara, being the person she is. took care of her right away, told Toph she was happy she was okay, and then thoroughly reprimanded both her and Aang. Total mom. The worst part was that Toph couldn’t walk away or tunnel out of there. She was restricted to her bed throughout the whole thing. However, Katara ran out of words to say and reluctantly left to make dinner for the rest of the group. Aang stayed with her.

“Toph, I’m so sorry.” He said for the hundredth time.

Toph threw an extra pillow she had been trying to remove from beneath her at him in annoyance. “You’ve said that already. It was my fault and I should have seen it coming.” Toph told him. She really didn’t blame him. She was too caught up thinking, when she should have been fighting. 

“No Toph, you don’t get it.” He sighed before sitting down in a chair next to the bed. “I hate hurting people. Especially the ones closest to me. Especially with my bending.” He told her.

Toph’s temper quieted but she still replied “You can’t not hurt people. It’s your job to kick butt in the name of peace.” She offered him a smile.

He only shook his head. “I hurt Katara with firebending and now I hurt you with earthbending. How am I supposed to protect people from others if I can’t protect you from myself?” He answered.

“You didn’t hurt me that bad.” She told him. “If it was a real fight, it would have been you on the bed right now.” Toph said. When he didn’t reply, she tried again. “Aang, look at this way. You’re getting better at earthbending. You are learning even faster than I did. Today shouldn’t be looked at like a mistake. Think of today, like the day you finally beat your master.” She said. Aang got over this problem when he began training with Zuko, but she knew it still worried him to know that he had the ability to hurt his friends. Not that he ever would on purpose, but she knew that sometimes that power still bothered him. He really was born a monk.

He chuckled slightly to himself. “I guess you’re right.”

She punched him in the shoulder from her spot on the bed. “When am I not?”

They exchanged a few more words before he finally left the room. Toph smiled when he was gone and laid back down. Just as Toph was about settle into a nap, there a small knock on the door and Suki came in. Toph buried her head into the pillow. Was it so much to ask for a little nap?

“Hey.” She said. “Are you okay?”

“Yup.” Toph replied. 

“That’s good.” 

“Uh-huh” Toph was hoping she would go away so she could fall asleep.

“Well,” Suki began, trying to fill the silence. “Do you want dinner?”

“Nah”

“Okay, well good-bye then.”

Just as she was about to open the door, Toph spoke up. “Oh, Suki?”

“Yes Toph?”

“Your little theory about flirting is really stupid. Just so you know.” Toph remarked. She made a shooing gesture to Suki. She couldn’t see her expression for the obvious reason but as she left, Toph did hear here giggle down the hallway towards Sokka’s room.


	3. Falling

A lot can happen within the space of a few seconds. I mean, if you think about it, it seems impossible. Almost unconsciously you notice time moving one second at a time. Those become minutes, which become hours which in turn, become days. And yet so little can happen in a large amount of time. For instance, the countless number of weeks it takes for something incredibly interesting to happen. 

The gaang moves in a constant pattern. Day to day, week to week, and yet not anything significant has happened for a while. It is a circle that consists of sleeping, eating, training, and traveling. And it’s funny how something so significant, happens in a miniscule amount of time.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Flying.

I hate it. 

I hate a number of things. Like how people can treat you strong in one second, and then sympathize my “weakness” the next. I hate how people dance around certain subjects of conversation, and manipulate people to get something that they could have gotten if they simply came out and asked. I hate war. It is meaningless and caused by people who should never have gotten so much power in the first place. I hate being pitied, because I think of myself as strong, and absolutely awesome, but I wish others could recognize this. I hate water too.

But flying, makes me sick to my stomach. I am an earthbender and more connected to my element than others. I am in tune with it, and it was always there in ways no one else could be. Humans are a fickle race. And being one myself I of course blame the rest of humanity for not being more like me. People change, and sometimes they forget not only that I’m there, but that I have always been there. I am like the earth. We’re solid and constant. Earth will always be there when I need it. Except of course, when I am flying.

No, especially when I am falling.

We were above a forest when it happened. I only know this because I could recognize the smell of pine from the trees below us. We were flying low, and fast. Apparently Azula and her two cohorts were on our tail. But by the constant sound of Sokka’s voice calling to Aang “Go faster!” We were losing the race. Five days in a row had worn Appa out. All I could think of was how ironic this was. 

We stopped in a village for much longer than necessary and Snoozles was complaining that we were not on schedule. We were very much behind it. So, his “ingenious” plan was that instead of letting Appa rest after two days of flying (the normal schedule) we would skip his next allotted time for resting and keep on flying therefore bringing us back to where we should be in his “schedule”.

As you can probably tell, it completely backfired.

So Appa has been going on five days without a good long, rest. This, of course seems to be the day where the universe wanted us to crash, or as it turned out in the end, wanted me to crash. Anyway, we were flying pretty close to the ground when Katara lets it slip that we’re flying too low. Aang, who has been flying all night, replies that flying higher would use too much of Appa’s energy. He’s always taking care of the bison. If only he said something about Appa’s health when Sokka suggested not giving him any resting times!

But there was no more time for thinking about ‘what ifs’ because the Fire princess decided to play nasty. One moment, I was beginning to get annoyed at the wind because we were moving so fast and it was chilling my nose to a freezing temperature. The next I wished with all my might that the wind came back because a huge fire ball flew so close to us, I think I could have reached out and touched it if I had wanted to. The heat was fierce and angry, and it was at that time that I choose to speak up. “Twinkle toes I don’t care if Appa falls asleep up there, you need to bring us higher!”

And with that, I heard Aang yell the words “Yip-yip” And we were going up. We were perpendicular to the horizon as far as I could tell. I clung to the seat and felt the shift of gravity pull me a completely new direction.

It was stupid really that I lost my grip. I told Aang to pull Appa up anyways so I really had no one to blame but myself. I remember Katara yelling my name, and the brush of Sokka’s fingers on my arm as a last ditch attempt to stop me from falling. But it was useless. I thought of all the ways that I could touch the earth again in a wonderful, returning home, sort of way. I remember longing for the next time I would touch the earth again. This is not what I meant.

I do the first thing that comes to mind. I scream. I feel brief amounts of moisture collect on my skin which I guess is from clouds. I am usually proud of being blind, and how much I accomplish because of it. But I wish I had some semblance to sight right now because I don’t know how far away the ground is. Or how close it is. I have no way to tell which seconds of my life will be my last.

My mind flashes to the past, and what I have done in my life. I am glad I find no regrets. So while I let out a last scream, for I am scared of death (I am only twelve), I only make a plea with the spirits that Aang is successful in his journey to save the world.

But suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my body.

“It’s okay Toph, I gotcha.” Aang’s reassuring voice tells me. As soon as I recognize it is my friend saving me, and not the arms of death that come to take me away, I hold onto him tightly, with everything that I have. I scramble to latch myself onto him in every way possible. I wrap my small legs around his waist and close my arms in a complete circle around his neck, so thankful that I was not going to die, because I knew Aang had saved me.

I felt one of his arms let go of me, and I panic shortly, but stop when I realize he’s bending. And then it’s like I’m being pulled upwards. We slow down and finally my senses (which I am not completely sure I can trust right now) tell me we are descending slowly.

I don’t release my death-grip just in case. And for a moment, nothing in the world exists except Aang. I feel the steady beat of his heart, racing just a bit, and the toned muscle of his arm he had around me. At least he hasn’t been a total slacker in training, I thought briefly. 

I am a bit jealous of how at home he seems in mid-air. I rely so heavily on things I can touch and feel. For goodness sake, Aang is the only thing I can feel right now and am clutching him so tightly, I don’t think even the spirits could pry me off of him. 

Funny, how I have completely forgotten about needing comfort of earth at this moment.

Suddenly, I know we are on the ground again, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I hesitate a moment to let go of the only life line I had a moment ago, but I do, because it would be just weird if I kept hanging onto him like a scared little girl. Plus, Aang gave a small awkward “cough” which meant that it was probably time to let go.

I step away from him, and shaky legs, and clasped to the ground, digging my fingers into the soil. I felt at home here, if a bit wet. It must have been a cloudy day today. I feel my hair against my back, and I know I have lost the things that kept my hair up somewhere between here and Appa. My hair reaches my waist, and I know that when I see Katara I’m going to have trouble keeping her away from trying to “stylize” it like she always hinted she’s wanted.

“Are you okay?” Aang calls to me. He sits beside me waiting for my answer. 

I am so very grateful for him then. Not only for saving my life, but for giving me a chance to live it when he asked me to come with him back in Gao-ling. My student, and friend, and now savior. I wanted to do something stupid like give him a hug. I could punch him in the shoulder I guess, but I hardly think that’s the best way to say thank you. So before anyone can come and witness this, I tap my fingers on the ground to pinpoint his position, and lean in to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

I remember when I was littler and I took to spying on the children my mom thought would be good playmates for me. They were the spoiled, snooty type of kids, and they always hung out in the shade of the garden. But there are so many places to hide in the garden. This was before I realized that they really had nothing interesting to talk about of course. But when I listened to their voices I discovered that they were reading a book. I was curious since I had never read a book, and never would. I listened to them read to each other. It was a book about Princes and Princesses. In the book, the Prince saved the Princess and she ‘rewarded’ him with a kiss. So in this short amount of time, my instincts resorted back to that fairy-tale.

“Thanks Aang.” I said quickly following the kiss. I felt him shift positions and he didn’t talk for a while.

Finally he answered “What happened to the punching thing?”

“Would you like me to punch you?” I said angrily. I didn’t want to talk about it, I was embarrassed enough as it was.

“No don’t punch me, I was just surprised that’s all.” He said in reply. “I’m not complaining.” He said. I paused, contemplating his words. “N-not that I want to not complain,” He stuttered out realizing what his words implicated. 

“Yeah” I agreed. This was getting worse by the minute.

Suddenly we were saved by continual awkwardness when I felt Appa’s huge vibration through the ground.

“You’re alright!” Katara yelled from the saddle.

“Come on you guys, we don’t’ exactly have time to waste.” Sokka’s voice came from somewhere near Katara’s.

I stood up and brushed my hair behind my shoulder. I was about to earth bend myself on to the saddle, Aang suddenly appeared by my side, and I felt a soft warmth on my left cheek. “You’re welcome.” He said cheerfully, before he hopped back onto Appa’s head.

And then I couldn’t look at him the same ever since those few short minutes.


End file.
